Um Dia na Vida
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: YAOI; 1x2; 3x4; 5xA
1. Default Chapter

Um Dia na Vida   
Parte I: Um Dia na Vida de Todos

* * *

  
Dois corpos estavam abraçados e envoltos aos lençóis no meio de um descanso profundo quando um barulho (ou melhor, BIP) acordou-os, tirando-os de seu mundo de sonhos...   
- HEE-CHAN! Deixa essa meleca aí e volta para cá!!! - Chiou Duo pelo afastamento de sua fonte de calor.   
- Baka. É uma mensagem do Dr. J e ele quer que eu vá pegar uma encomenda no correio.   
- Espere aí! Isso, por mero acaso não seria uma missão, seria?   
- Sim. Simples assim e eu deverei entrega-la em mãos na cidade vizinha.   
- NNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! - Esse berro foi suficiente para acordar a casa inteira, e estourar os tímpanos de Heero.   
- DUO! Não grita! E não adianta reclamar, pois eu irei aceitar a missão! Afinal, ela é simples.   
- Mas Heeeee-chaaaaannnn...! Nós tínhamos combinado... Não, você tinha prometido passar o dia comigoooooo...   
Duo fez aquele bico que faz com que Heero quase se derreta de dó, mas mesmo assim ele permanece "inteiro".   
- Duo, nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo para ficarmos juntos, mas agora eu tenho uma missão a cumprir... E veja só não é uma missão de meses, nem dias... É...   
- "É uma missão simples...!" BLARG! Você já falou isso Heero. Mas mesmo assim, não é justo! Esse velho babão só aparece nos momentos mais inconvenientes! E o pior é que eu não sei quem é pior, ele ou você!   
E com isso, Duo vai ao banheiro trocar-se e sai do quarto batendo fortemente a porta.   
  
  
  
Os outros quatro já estavam tomando café e ouvindo a discussão entre ambos, quando de repente ela cessa e Duo aparece meio emburrado.   
- Duo, você está bem?   
- ...   
Eles apenas o encararam e continuaram a tomar seu café. Nesse meio tempo eles ouviram Heero descendo as escadas e saindo pela porta da frente para evitar falar com os outros e muito menos se deparar com Duo.   
(D)- Idiota - murmurou baixinho, mas o suficiente para ser ouvido.   
(Q)- Duo, você não está sendo muito rigoroso? Pelo que sabemos, ele recebeu uma missão e você não pode fazer nada, e ele muito menos!   
(D)- Pode até ser Q., mas é que nós já tínhamos planejado esse dia juntos e ele reagiu à missão de forma tão normal que nem parecia ter algo importante para ser feito hoje! Então quer dizer que eu não sou importante? Que não sou peça-chave na vida dele? Que eu existir ou não, não modifica a existência dele?   
(A)- Duo, não fale assim. Você sabe que ele se importa com você, e que você é sim tudo isso na vida dele...   
(W)- Anda Duo, você ta parecendo criança agindo desse jeito. Ele recebeu uma missão e agora terá que cumprir, ou você já se esqueceu de nossas prioridades?   
(D)- Não é isso... Claro que eu não me esqueci, mas eu só queria que ele às vezes fosse mais...   
(T)- Mais? Mais o que? Duo, ele era o soldado perfeito até você conseguir derreter suas barreiras, entenda, mais do que isso, ele não pode.   
(D)- ..."Só queria que às vezes ele fosse mais caloroso, mais expressivo, menos... maquinal".   
Com esse pensamento Duo se levanta e volta para seu quarto. Mesmo sem saber o que fazer para ajudar o amigo, Anne e Chang seguem o exemplo de Duo e vão para o quarto deixando Trowa e Quatre na cozinha.   
  
  
  
Tinha se passado 1hora quando eles ouvem Heero chegando. Duo acaba de se sentar no sofá quando de repente ele ouve a voz de Heero.   
(H)- Tadaima...   
(D)- Olá...   
(Q)- Heero! Já fez a sua missão assim tão rápido?   
(H)- Não Quatre, eu só fui comprar umas coisas e preparar outras para a viag...   
Nessa hora Duo se levanta bruscamente e aparentemente irritado e chamando a atenção dos dois.   
(H)- Duo, onde você pensa que vai?   
(D)- Eu?... Imagina, ir ou ficar não faz diferença!   
(H)- Para de criancice e vai se trocar. Você vai nessa missão comigo.   
(D)- COMO É QUE É?   
(H)- Anda logo que em meia hora estamos indo.   
Ainda boquiaberto Duo ficou parado no meio do caminho olhando para onde Heero tinha estado...   
(Q)- Duo... Acho melhor você ir se arrumar...   
(D)- ... Ah! É verdade.   
Totalmente desanimado Duo segue seu trajeto e volta arrumado em dez minutos.   
  
(H)- Que bom que você já se arrumou. Bem pessoal estamos indo e provavelmente voltaremos apenas depois de amanhã...   
(D)- COMO??? Eu pensei que essa fosse uma "MISSÃO SIMPLES" Heero!!!   
(H)- E é.   
(W)- Bem... Que vocês se saiam bem. Boa sorte.   
(A)- Idem! Bem... Vamos Chang?   
(W)- Vamos...   
(D)- Er... Aonde vocês vão?   
(W)- Fofoqueiro! Não é da sua conta!   
(D)- XP, Pra você! Eu não me dirigi ao Mr. Resposta Grossa... Anne???   
(Q)- Larga de ser curioso Duo.   
(D)- Até você Q! Onde ta o Trowa?   
(T)- Cheguei!   
(D)- Respondido!   
(A)- Ta acontecendo um torneio de esgrima na cidade e nós vamos assistir...   
(D)- Nossa... Só vocês mesmos...   
(A)- Você quis saber não é? Larga de ser chato! Tchau gente, não nos esperem!   
(H)- Bem... Tchau vocês também e até.   
(T e Q)- Tchau!   
(D)- Até...   
Os dois foram andando até o carro: um Duo amuado e um Heero inflexível.   
- E agora? Sobramos em casa! O que a gente faz? - perguntou Quatre ao seu amante.   
- Vamos almoçar fora! - falou Trowa se aproximando de seu anjo - Um dia só nosso: sem missões, sem Anne xingando Chang e sem Heero e Duo brigando. Apenas nós e o dia! Que tal?   
- Gostei - sorriu Quatre retribuindo o abraço de Trowa e sorrindo travessamente - vou me arrumar. Aonde vamos primeiro?   
- Que tal para começarmos um museu e depois o almoço?- sugeriu.   
- Gostei. Vamos?   
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  



	2. Um Dia na Vida de Heero e Duo

Um Dia na Vida   
Parte II: Um Dia na Vida de Duo e Heero

* * *

  
  
"Que legal, todos sem missões só aproveitando o companheiro e eu aqui, olhando pela janela e tendo que agüentar o fato de que Heero não consegue distinguir as coisas. Como ele pode ser tão insensível? Eu pensei que ele agora fosse capaz de pelo menos saber o que esse tipo de coisa me deixaria triste! Nem um pedido de desculpas eu ouvi de sua boca! E o pior é que essa maldita missão vai demorar três dias, TRÊS DIAS!!! SACO!!!"   
Duo não se tocava que seu namorado o estava observando. Heero sabia como Duo estava se sentindo e se sentia pior por saber que ele era, em parte, culpado pelo que ocorrera, por isso ele preparara aquilo tudo.   
- Onde nós temos que ir e o que vamos fazer? - de repente Duo corta seus pensamentos com esta pergunta que foi um tanto quanto... Seca.   
- Nós vamos ao centro da cidade buscar um pacote e depois encaminhar à cidade vizinha para que seja entregue em mãos de um espião.   
- "timo, de Pilotos Gundam reduzidos a carteiros...   
Depois daquilo, eles não mais se falaram. Apenas cumpriram a missão que para Duo pareceu estranho já que tudo fora realizado em apenas três horas e meia. Então, para quê os três dias?   
- Pronto. Missão cumprida. Agora se você não se importar eu irei enviar o relatório da missão ao Dr. J.   
- Não você vai escrevê-lo primeiro não?   
- Não, ele já foi escrito... Pronto. Missão cumprida.   
Heero olhou satisfeito para Duo, mas recebeu um olhar que não pode distinguir... Só via aquele olhar em duas pessoas: nele mesmo e em Shinigami.   
- Duo...?   
Duo estourou:   
- VOCÊ ESTÁ DE PALHAÇADA COM MINHA CARA NÃO ESTÁ HEERO? PRIMEIRO DIZ QUE A MISSÃO É SIMPLES; DEPOIS DIS QUE ELA DURARIA MIS DE UM DIA; DEPOIS DIZ QUE ERA PARA EU TE ACOMPANHAR E AGORA ME APARECE DIZENDO QUE TÁ TUDO TERMINADO E EM MENOS DE QUATRO HORAS? O QUE VOCÊ QUER AFINAL DE CONTAS? ME SACANEAR? ME TIRAR DO SÉRIO? ME FAZER DE IDIOTA E RIR DE MIM? BRINCAR COM OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS? TUDO ISSO AO MEMO TEMPO?!?!?   
- Não. Te pedir desculpas.   
Nesse momento Duo ficou paralisado. Não esperava ouvir aquilo vindo de Heero. Esperava qualquer outra coisa, menos aquilo. Sem contar que areação de Heero àquilo também o chocara bastante. Ele o havia abraçado subitamente e ao mesmo tempo de forma bem carinhosa e agora tomava seus lábios num suave beijo que chegava a soar como um carinho de tão doce que ele era...   
Duo fazia nada além de se render ao toque de Heero. Após cessar o beijo Heero falou para Duo sem nem ao menos se separarem.   
- Desculpe-me, OK.? Não é minha intenção nada disso que você falou ou mesmo te fazer sofrer. Eu...   
- Tudo bem, me desculpe também!   
Os dois se abraçaram e depois de um tempo Dou voltou para falar:   
- Certo Senhor Engenhoso Yuy, mas por que tudo isso?   
- Nós não tínhamos preparado um dia só nosso? Então. Vamos aproveita-lo.   
Duo mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Era tudo o que queria! Um dia só deles. Dele e de Heero.   
- Claro! Aonde vamos primeiro?   
- Escolhe...   
- Hmmm... Que tal um restaurante? To morrendo de fome!!!   
- Tudo bem, meu saco sem fundo!   
- Sem graça.   
Os dois foram de caro até um restaurante próximo dali. Era um restaurante self service o que foi a felicidade de Duo. Comeu até não poder mais ou até estourar a carteira de Heero.   
Depois do almoço os dois foram ao cinema assistir a um filme que por incrível que pareça, foi de agrado de ambos.   
Quando estavam saindo do cinema, Duo puxa seu amante para uma loja. Heero não teve tempo de pestanejar, ver ou assimilar o que ocorria. Quando se deu conta, estavam num karaokê. Heero quase teve um infarto e quis sair dali, mas Duo não permitiu.   
- Vamos Hee-chan!!! Vai ser divertido!!!   
- Só se for para você, pois eu não vejo graça nisso...   
- Por favor... Canta uma comigo, sim??? Só uma música. Nem vai doer...   
- Ta... Escolhe uma aí logo antes que eu mude de idéia...   
-Tá, ta... Já vai. Pronto!! Vamos.   
  
  
KIRAttoshita kimi no me ni   
DOKIttoshita hiru sagari   
SHAKIttoshita ore no karada   
Marude tamesareteru you ni   
  
Em seus brilhantes olhos   
Uma excitante tarde inicial   
Fatia o meu corpo   
Como seu eu estivesse sendo testado   
  
TSUNtoshita kimi to kuuki ni   
ZOKUttoshita koi kokoro wa   
ZARAttoshita suna wo kami   
Sareru ga mama yoru ni naru   
  
Sua indiferença e a atmosfera   
Esfriaram o nosso amor   
Esta noite está se parecendo   
Com a mastigação de uma areia áspera   
  
Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de   
WAIN o noma setekure naika   
Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta   
Otoko to onna wa eien sa   
  
Não foi aquela vez que eu te convidei para   
Beber vinho com esses seus lábios orgulhosos?   
Se eles tornam um sob o luar da noite   
O homem e a mulher estarão sempre juntos   
  
Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love!   
Hageshiku Lady I need your love!   
Tamani miseru sabishige na me ga   
Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai   
  
Dama cruel, Ah, dê-me o seu amor!   
Dama desconfiada Eu preciso do seu amor!   
De vez em quando, você me mostra olhos solitários   
Estão eles mentindo? Ou são honestos? Eu não sei   
  
Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love!   
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love!   
Kimi no shigusa ni burikai sarete   
Muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru   
  
Dócilmente dama Ah, dê-me o seu amor!   
Tente sentir isto dama Eu preciso do seu amor!   
Agitando-se por aí, por falar nisso, você se move em minha direção   
O êxtase do amor dança dentro de mim   
  
SARAttoshita kami o toki   
TSUYAttoshita hada o yose   
Kotoba asobi o suru you ni   
Kimi wa ore o mote asobu   
  
Quando seu cabelo cor de ferrugem   
Cair sobre sua pele lustrosa   
Como que brincando com as palavras   
Você brincou comigo por aí   
  
Kakehiki wa tsuyoi kimi no naka   
Ayamachi wa yowai ore nonaka   
Suki na dake tanoshimeba ii sa   
Otoko to onna wa eien sa   
  
As táticas que existem dentro de você a fazem mais forte   
As culpas que existem dentro de mim fazem-me fraco   
Se o meu amor só te trouxesse prazer, tudo bem   
O homem e a mulher estão sempre juntos   
  
Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love!   
Hageshiku Lady I need your love!   
Tamani miseru yasashii egao ga   
Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai   
  
Dama cruel, Ah, dê-me o seu amor!   
Dama desconfiada Eu preciso do seu amor!   
De vez em quando, você me mostra um sorriso gentil   
Isso é uma mentira? Ou é uma verdade? Eu não sei   
  
Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love!   
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love!   
Kimi no shigusade ore wa koroshite   
Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa   
  
Dócilmente dama Ah, dê-me o seu amor!   
Tente sentir isto dama Eu preciso do seu amor!   
Você está me matando com suas atitudes   
Esse é o momento mais feliz!   
  
Yami no naka odoru   
Dakishimete odoru   
Nani do demo odoru   
Eien ni odoru   
Eien ni odoru   
Eien ni odoru .....   
  
Na escuridão, dance   
Agarre-me e dance   
Repetidamente, dance   
Dance para sempre   
Dance para sempre   
Dance para sempre...   
  
  
  
Quando os dois terminaram de cantar eram o centro das atenções, mas nem se importavam. Duo estava feliz por ter feito seu soldadinho perfeito cantar e, apesar de um pouquinho anasalada, a voz dele era divina...   
- Vamos...?   
- Vamos...   
Os dois estavam em um momento de deleite. O dia estava sendo agradável e eles não poderiam estar aproveitando de forma melhor...   
Estavam já estavam um tempo na praia. Duo estava com a cabeça recostada no peito de Heero e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, entregues ao calor um do outro.   
- HHEEEEERRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!   
Na mesma hora os dois arregalaram os olhos e desejaram com todas as forças que não fosse o que eles nem queria pensar que poderia ser... Quando se viraram...   
- Relena...   
- Heero! O que esse garoto está fazendo com você? - Ela falou enquanto puxava Duo para fora dos braços de Heero - Você é muito abusado!!! O que estava fazendo com o meu Heero?   
- Abusado eu?!?!?!?!? Você é louca! Aliás, ABUSADA, pois o Heero não é seu!   
- Ah, não?   
- Não, Relena, eu não sou seu!   
- Mas Heero... - Relena estava em choque.   
- Uma coisa: por que você não aceita a realidade? Eu não gosto de você como você espera que eu goste...   
- Claro, essa bicha trançada te tirou de mim...   
- EU NUNCA FUI SEU! Ponha isso na sua cabeça e aceite logo: NUNCA FUI SEU! NÃO SOU E NUNCA SEREI!!! Entende? Eu não te amo e não gostaria de que você me atrapalhasse hoje... Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?   
Relena estava em choque. Ela sabia que Heero não a amava nem nada, mas ela não conseguia perder as esperanças e como Duo recebia de Heero aquilo que ela mais almejava ela criou uma antipatia anormal para com Duo... Sim, resumidamente, a Rainha Relena tinha inveja de Duo. Mas não esperava encontrar a verdade assim, esfregada em sua cara e ter as suas esperanças espatifadas e esfarinhadas com essa revelação e logo de quem? Não... Não podia ser verdade... Seu coração não aceitava. Aliás, sua mente insana não aceitava.   
- Relena?   
- Ora! Vim passear... E sem querer encontrei você por aqui.   
Outra voz ao longe é ouvida.   
- Relena! Ah, aí está você! Graças a Deus eu te encontrei!   
- Zecks?   
- Oh, olá rapazes... Er... Como vocês estão?   
- Bem... Nós estávamos em missão, daí como já terminamos resolvemos tirar um pouco de descanso.   
Zecks pareceu ter entendido o que ocorrera e resolveu ajuda-los.   
- Que bom pra vocês. Relena, nós precisamos voltar agora para o Reino Senk, OK? Vamos. Outro dia vocês conversam.   
Já Relena pareceu ter entendido a jogada de seu irmão, mas nada pode fazer além de obedecer.   
- Sim vamos. Tchau Heero. - E ao se virar não pode deixar de enviar um olhar de ódio e inveja para Duo.   
-É, acho que ela me odeia... Ah, mas eu to nem aí. Saco, ela fez a gente perder o por do sol...   
- É, mas ela não nos fez perder o melhor...   
- E o que seria esse "melhor" darlling?   
- Você vai ver.   
Heero puxou Duo para o carro e eles foram embora. Chegaram em um hotel aonde eles iriam se hospedar e subiram para sua suíte.   
Quando fecharam a porta, seus corpos se encontraram com desejo e perícia, coisa que só amantes sabem fazer. Eles foram andando até a cama enquanto no trajeto eles iam tirando as roupas e nela se tacaram quando já estavam nus. Se abraçavam, se beijavam, se completavam... Se amavam...   
  
  
  
  
Quando Duo acordou, a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foram os braços de Heero em volta de seu corpo. Realmente... Era a coisa mais maravilhosa, mais deliciosa que existia... Aquele calorzinho gostoso que emanava do corpo dele e o aquecia... Sim, aquela sensação era tudo!   
Assim que abriu os olhos, ele se deparou com um par de olhos cobalto que o fitavam com doçura.   
- Bom dia...   
Que melodia para seus ouvidos...   
- Bom dia Hee-chan...   
Heero sorriu e o abraçou mais, dando-lhe um beijo de leve nos lábios.   
- Ainda temos um dia inteiro só para nós... Você quer fazer o que agora?   
"Ah, como essa carinha me deixa louco!!!" Pensava Heero quando Duo fez uma carinha pensativa e travessa.   
- Vamos nadar?   
- Onde?   
- Não sei, na praia, num clube...   
Heero ficou pensativo enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos de seu doce.   
- Já sei. Vamos e eu te levo em um lugar especial.   
- Ui... Mal posso esperar!!   
Os dois se levantaram e foram ao lugar que Heero havia sugerido. Duo mal pode acreditar no que via. Era um rio muito claro e aparentemente fresco. Nas margens uns corredores de cerejeiras enfeitavam e protegiam como se fosse um natural e belo escudo protetor. Podia-se ver alguns esquilos e outros animaizinhos brincando, passeando e correndo por ali.   
- Heero! Que lindo! - Duo falou com os olhos brilhando pela felicidade e pelo encantamento com o lugar. Realmente era um belo lugar... Ele não esperava que Heero conhecesse um lugar assim especial... Especial e mágico.   
- Que bom que você gostou... - Heero estava com um sorriso suave no rosto. Ele se aproximou de Duo e disse:   
- Quem chegar por último é a mulher do sapo!!!! - E com isso saiu correndo em direção ao rio ao mesmo tempo em que tirava sua roupa.   
Duo não podia acreditar que ouvira aquilo... E vindo de Heero. De HEERO! "É, acho que eu estou ficando louco, mas... Ah, que se dane, eu quero mais é aproveitar!" E com isso saiu correndo atrás de Heero antes que ele pudesse entrar no rio. Quando Heero estava próximo de entrar na água Duo pula em suas costas e diz:   
- Você não vai me vencer!!!   
- Ah!!!   
Com o pulo Heero perde o equilíbrio e os dois caem na água juntos. Quando os dois recobram o equilíbrio e ficam de pé, eles olham um para o outro e começaram a rir...   
- HAHAHAHA!!! Nem agüenta um pesinho à toa!!! - Duo implicava e provocava Heero, só que esse também resolveu entrar na brincadeira e provoca-lo também.   
- Claro que eu agüento um PESINHO À TOA, mas eu não sou obrigado a AGÜENTAR CHUMBO!!! Dr. J não me treinou para isso!!!   
Na hora Duo parou de rir e começou a correr atrás de Heero, que por sua vez ria mais ainda e tentava fugir de Duo, mas não tentava o suficiente...   
- Seu desgraçado! Me chamando de pesado? Eu sou mais leve que você!!!   
- É, mas quem come mais?   
- RRR... VOCÊ ME PAGA!!!! - Com isso Duo consegue pegar Heero e mais uma vez os dois caem na água e só param quando chegam à margem.   
Cansados, Heero deita-se no chão e trás Duo para se deitar sobre seu peito.   
- Te... Peguei... - Falou um ofegante Duo.   
- É... Até... Onde eu... Saiba... É você quem... Está... Preso...!   
- É... Tem razão... Que horas são agora?   
- Nossa! Já passou da hora do almoço!   
- O.O! Já?! Aonde a gente vai agora?   
- Vamos a uma lanchonete...   
- OK...   
Os dois se levantaram e foram de carro até a lanchonete mais próxima. O dia estava ótimo... Nem muito quente nem frio... Morno. Um mormaço gostoso. Depois do almoço Duo conseguiu arrastar Heero até um parque ali perto e os dois se divertiram muito: Duo comendo e Heero conseguindo bichinhos no tiro ao alvo para ele.   
Já era noite e eles já tinham pagado a conta no hotel e estavam numa sorveteria de estrada aproveitando o céu brilhante que só as rodovias possuíam, o sorvete e a presença do outro.   
- Heero...   
- Fala. - Os dois estavam abraçados, mas Duo ainda estava ocupado com o seu sorvete. Mas de repente para e encara Heero nos olhos.   
- Obrigado...   
-".'... Por quê?   
- É que você se esforçou tanto para que tivéssemos um tempo só nosso... E eu só reclamando... Nunca dou valor às coisas que você faz por mim. Sou mesmo uma criança birrenta e mimada...   
- Não diga isso. Às vezes eu acho que sou mesmo meio rude e até frio. Eu deveria demonstrar melhor os meus sentimentos para você, já que você é muito... Demonstrativo, expansivo. Gosta de mostrar que você ama as pessoas, mas eu sei que você gosta e deve receber o mesmo em troca. Quatre o faz, Anne o faz, até mesmo Chang e Trowa o fazem! Mas eu não... E sei que isso deve te machucar muito. Por tanto, não agradeça, e peço que me desculpe...   
Duo estava tão estarrecido com o que Heero falara que não pode agüentar a emoção e se agarrou no pescoço dele chorando tudo o que podia.   
- Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu te amo assim mesmo...   
E então, o mais inesperado e maravilhoso aconteceu:   
- Eu também te amo Duo. Muito!!   
  
  
Fim da ParteII   
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
  



	3. Um Dia na Vida de Trowa e Quatre

Um Dia na Vida   
Parte III: Um Dia na Vida de Quatre e Trowa.

* * *

  
O sol batia nas cortinas do quarto juntamente ao vento proporcionando um delicioso amanhecer: fresco e claro. O lençol da cama estava envolvendo languidamente dois corpos que aparentavam estar esquecidos um no outro. Tudo cheirava à paz e tranqüilidade quando um berro foi ouvido:   
- NNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!   
Um par de olhos azul cristal abriram-se, meio que contrariados por ter seu sono interrompido.   
- Tinha que ser o Duo... - Uma voz meio sonolenta foi ouvida e seu dono esgueirou-se através dos lençóis para abraçar o seu amado.   
- Ele também te acordou? - Perguntou Quatre dando um beijo de bom dia em Trowa.   
- Sim... Vamos levantar?   
- Vamos, antes que sobre para a gente.   
Graciosa e calmamente Quatre se levantou e, junto a Trowa, se arrumou para preparar o café.   
- Planos para hoje?   
- Só se você não estiver ocupado com a empresa...   
- Não... Não estou. Estou livre hoje...   
- Que bom... Tenho coisas em mente.   
- Que tipo de coisas? - Enquanto falava, Quatre se aproximava de Trowa com um olhar nada inocente.   
- Hummm... - Matutou Trowa enquanto abraçava Quatre e dava-lhe um selinho - Vai ter um sarau hoje à noite. Se você quiser podemos ir checar.   
- Adoraria. - Respondeu Quatre retribuindo o selinho e se desvencilhando de seus braços para continuar a fazer o café.   
- Que aporrinharão!   
Apareceram na cozinha - bem zangados, devo acrescentar - Anne e Chang. Mais um pouco e eles matavam um...   
- Bom dia para você também Chang! - Falou Quatre sorrindo e achando normal o mau humor do amigo.   
- Por que o mau humor logo de manhã? - Perguntou Trowa, mas... Já sabia o que tinha acontecido...   
- Maxwell não tem mais o que fazer da vida!!!!   
- Aparentemente, Duo não sabe dividir espaço. - Acrescentou Anne não muito contente. - Mas mudando de assunto, vocês estavam falando sobre sair?   
- Desde quando você se tornou tão fofoqueira, hein Anne? - Falou Chang, mas ela apenas o olhou e fingiu que não tinha ouvido.   
- Nós vamos a um concerto. Por quê?   
- Ah... Não, por nada. É que nós íamos perguntar se vocês não se importariam se nós passássemos o dia fora também, mas já que vocês vão sair não mais tem problema, né?   
- É, mas ainda tem os dois. - Falou Quatre.   
- Sim, mas com certeza eu não me importo de falar. Sei que eles não ligam e segundo, eu não sou louco de cogitar ficar em casa depois desse "NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO" nem morto! Morto aqui acho que já vai bastar o Heero. - Chang explicou e até contente por poder ter um dia só para eles. Ele não era do tipo de ficar se expressando e claro, como ele era quem era, não estava saltitante como uma gazela, mas estava feliz.   
Depois disso todos riram e se sentaram para tomar seu café em paz, mas era quase impossível já que os berros de Duo não os deixavam alheios a sua discussão.   
De repente ela cessa e Duo aparece meio emburrado.   
- Duo, você está bem?   
- ...   
Eles apenas o encararam e continuaram a tomar seu café. Nesse meio tempo eles ouviram Heero descendo as escadas e saindo pela porta da frente para evitar falar com os outros e muito menos se deparar com Duo.   
(D)- Idiota - murmurou baixinho, mas o suficiente para ser ouvido.   
(Q)- Duo, você não está sendo muito rigoroso? Pelo que sabemos, ele recebeu uma missão e você não pode fazer nada, e ele muito menos!   
(D)- Pode até ser Q., mas é que nós já tínhamos planejado esse dia juntos e ele reagiu à missão de forma tão normal que nem parecia ter algo importante para ser feito hoje! Então quer dizer que eu não sou importante? Que não sou peça-chave na vida dele? Que eu existir ou não, não modifica a existência dele?   
(A)- Duo, não fale assim. Você sabe que ele se importa com você, e que você é sim tudo isso na vida dele...   
(W)- Anda Duo, você ta parecendo criança agindo desse jeito. Ele recebeu uma missão e agora terá que cumprir, ou você já se esqueceu de nossas prioridades?   
(D)- Não é isso... Claro que eu não me esqueci, mas eu só queria que ele às vezes fosse mais...   
(T)- Mais? Mais o que? Duo, ele era o soldado perfeito até você conseguir derreter suas barreiras, entenda, mais do que isso, ele não pode.   
(D)- ..."Só queria que às vezes ele fosse mais caloroso, mais expressivo, menos... maquinal".   
Com esse pensamento Duo se levanta e volta para seu quarto. Mesmo sem saber o que fazer para ajudar o amigo, Anne e Chang seguem o exemplo de Duo e vão para o quarto deixando Trowa e Quatre na cozinha.   
- Sei que Heero se esforça, mas Duo não deixa de ter suas razões.   
- É Quatre, mas Duo tem que entender o Heero. É difícil para ele. Sinceramente, eu nem mesmo imaginaria a algum tempo atrás Heero agindo como ele age agora. Ele já se soltou demais, já passou por confusão ao descobrir que gostava de Duo e acho que agora ele deva ir com calma.   
- Sim Trowa, concordo. Mas o problema é que ele não faz isso por mal. É da personalidade dele demonstrar tanto assim o que ele sente. Ele não pode fazer muito e, cá entre nós, ele já se repreende bastante em se tratando de Duo Maxwell.   
- Você está certo anjinho. - E com isso puxou Quatre para seus braços dando-lhe um pequeno beijo em sua cabeça. - Mas não se preocupe, pois eles sentem um pelo outro algo muito forte. - Trowa segurou o rosto de seu anjo entre as mãos e prosseguiu encarando aquelas duas safiras - Tão forte que às vezes eles se atrapalham e é justamente por isso que eles brigam do jeito que eles brigaram agora.   
- Uh-hum - assentiu Quatre com um piscar de olhos. Do nada sorriu. - Você então deveria ser como ele já que você também não demonstra suas emoções com facilidade e tudo o que você está sentindo agora é novo.   
- Pode até ser que tenha sido frio e inexpressivo, mas eu tenho certeza do que sinto por você.   
Corando ligeiramente, Quatre sorriu em resposta. Ele adorava ser bajulado e acarinhado por Trowa.   
- É mais observador do que aparenta ser, meu caro Sherlock.   
- É elementar, meu caro Watson. - E com um beijo ele se levantou pegando se casaco e se despedindo de Quatre.   
- Vou dar uma saída, pois tenho que resolver algumas coisas, OK.? Até daqui a pouco.   
- Até mais tarde meu amor. - Quatre assistiu seu amante sair com um olhar sonhador. E assim foi pego em flagrante.   
- Uiuiuiui! Que romântico!!!   
- Nossa... To todo derretido!!!   
Eram Anne e Chang que gostavam de tirar um sarro com a cara que Quatre fazia sempre que pensava em seu namorado. Todo vermelho, ele ficou sem ter onde enfiar a cara.   
- Seus sem graça... Vocês não iam sair? O que ainda fazem aqui?   
- Nossa... Que grosso! Vamos sim, mas só mais tarde. Por enquanto não estamos fazendo nada.   
- Nada além de me aporrinhar, né?   
- No caso de nada mais saudável, sim. Estamos te enchendo o saco! Brincadeira Quatre. O que você acha dessa situação entre os dois?   
- Trowa e eu achamos que eles precisam apenas de tempo para se familiarizar com eles mesmos. Os dois pertenciam a realidades totalmente diferentes das que eles vivenciam hoje, e isso com certeza interfere neles.   
- Espero que eles se acertem antes que um perca o couro! - Guinchou Chang.   
- Sabia que você não é nada romântico? - Enraiveceu-se Anne.   
- É que romance é para mulheres, e mulheres são fracas. Logo, o romance é coisa de fraco! - Wufei tinha mexido justamente na ferida. Ele sabe ser sacana quando quer, mas ele também pega pesado.   
- Então tudo bem... Eu serei forte a partir de agora, OK.? - É. Anne também sabe.   
- E agora hein, Fortão? - Quatre aproveitou para se vingar.   
Wufei nem teve tempo de reagir pois logo Quatre e Anne explodiram em risadas.   
Quando ele ia rebater, Heero chega e Quatre vai recebe-lo. Ao chegar na sala ele vê Duo se sentando no sofá e ligando a TV.   
Os outros ouvem Heero cumprimentando.   
(H)- Tadaima...   
(D)- Olá...   
(Q)- Heero! Já fez a sua missão assim tão rápido?   
(H)- Não Quatre, eu só fui comprar umas coisas e preparar outras para a viag...   
Nessa hora Duo se levanta bruscamente e aparentemente irritado e chamando a atenção dos dois.   
(H)- Duo, onde você pensa que vai?   
(D)- Eu?... Imagina, ir ou ficar não faz diferença!   
(H)- Para de criancice e vai se trocar. Você vai nessa missão comigo.   
(D)- COMO É QUE É?   
(H)- Anda logo que em meia hora estamos indo.   
Ainda boquiaberto Duo ficou parado no meio do caminho olhando para onde Heero tinha estado...   
(Q)- Duo... Acho melhor você ir se arrumar...   
(D)- ... Ah! É verdade.   
Totalmente desanimado Duo segue seu trajeto e volta arrumado em dez minutos.   
(H)- Que bom que você já se arrumou. Bem pessoal estamos indo e provavelmente voltaremos apenas depois de amanhã...   
(D)- COMO??? Eu pensei que essa fosse uma "MISSÃO SIMPLES" Heero!!!   
(H)- E é.   
(W)- Bem... Que vocês se saiam bem. Boa sorte.   
(A)- Idem! Bem... Vamos Chang?   
(W)- Vamos...   
(D)- Er... Aonde vocês vão?   
(W)- Fofoqueiro! Não é da sua conta!   
(D)- XP, Pra você! Eu não me dirigi ao Mr. Resposta Grossa... Anne???   
(Q)- Larga de ser curioso Duo.   
(D)- Até você Q! Onde ta o Trowa?   
(T)- Cheguei!   
(D)- Respondido!   
(A)- Ta acontecendo um torneio de esgrima na cidade e nós vamos assistir...   
(D)- Nossa... Só vocês mesmos...   
(A)- Você quis saber não é? Larga de ser chato! Tchau gente, não nos esperem!   
(H)- Bem... Tchau vocês também e até.   
(T e Q)- Tchau!   
(D)- Até...   
Os dois foram andando até o carro: um Duo amuado e um Heero inflexível.   
- E agora? Sobramos em casa! O que a gente faz? - perguntou Quatre ao seu amante.   
- Vamos almoçar fora! - falou Trowa se aproximando de seu anjo - Um dia só nosso: sem missões, sem Anne xingando Chang e sem Heero e Duo brigando. Apenas nós e o dia! Que tal?   
- Gostei - sorriu Quatre retribuindo o abraço de Trowa e sorrindo travessamente - vou me arrumar. Aonde vamos primeiro?   
- Que tal para começarmos um museu e depois o almoço?- sugeriu.   
- Gostei. Vamos?   
Os dois foram tomar um banho para poderem sair, mas claro que eles aproveitaram e mmmuuiittttoooo o banho juntos.   
  
  
  
  
- Eu amei o passeio pelo museu! Foi fantástico!   
- Que bom que você gostou. Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de vir a esse museu.   
- Nem eu. Ei Trowa, olha só aquele restaurante. Podemos almoçar lá, não?   
- Sim, parece fresco e agradável. Vamos?   
Os dois se encaminharam para o restaurante para um almoço tranqüilo. Estavam juntos e apreciando a presença um do outro. OK., eles sempre apreciam a presença do outro, afinal se amam loucamente e não sabem viver sem o outro ao seu lado. Apesar dos sentimentos de um para com o outro não tinham a noção de sua intensidade, mas mesmo assim estavam satisfeitos. Mas... Até quando?   
Conversavam normalmente sem prestar atenção ao seu redor. Ledo engano, pois alguém os havia visto e com certeza não gostou do que viu.   
"Um passeio romântico, eu presumo. Muito bem, Trowa Barton, fique sabendo que eu não vou deixar que isso corra bem. Com certeza esse não será o melhor dia de suas vidas!" (ninguém sabe quem é, né ,). "Eu preciso de um plano e uma mãozinha para começar..."   
Nesse momento Trowa se levanta:   
- Eu vou falar com o garçom, ta? Me espere aqui.   
- Não sairia daqui por nada!   
E sorrindo, Trowa vai em direção do balcão.   
"Isso! Essa é minha deixa! Agora eu tenho que aproveitar... O que eu faço????"   
Por sorte quase divina, ela vê uma garçonete passando com uma bandeja cheia com copos de bebidas ao lado de Quatre. Num estalo ela derruba a garota exatamente no momento em que a bandeja está precisamente sobre Quatre. Pobre loirinho... Ficou com os cabelos melados de manga, a blusa fedendo a vinho e as calças molhadas com água(ÊÊÊTA SORTE!!!). A garçonete não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha.   
- Me desculpe senhor. Não foi intencional, eu juro!!!   
- Er... Tudo bem. "Agora... Eu tenho que dar um jeito de me trocar.".   
Olhando para os lados para ver se encontrava Trowa e dizer que ele urgentemente precisava sair dali infelizmente não o encontrou, mas ouviu uma voz um tanto quanto "coquete" e conhecida.   
- Se quiser eu posso te ajudar!   
- Dorothy! (Oh!!!!! Que descobrida a gente fazeu!!! K)   
- Olá Quatre! Nossa, como você se sujou! Vamos, eu te levo em casa para trocar de roupa! - Falou a louca varrida puxando o loirinho pelo braço.   
- Obrigado Dorothy, mas eu tenho que avisar o Tro...   
- Ah, de nada! Vamos antes que sua roupa se estrague. - Ela pareceu não ter se importado com o que ele iria dizer... Claro, ela sabia, só não queria dar chances para aquele Trowa Barton, mas ela sabia mexer com os pauzinhos e fez tudo direitinho para que Quatre não tivesse tempo de reclamar; forma de se esquivar e fazer Trowa assisti-la carregando seu amável anjinho...   
- Quatre, o que você ach... Quat... - Trowa não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois ele vira Dorothy sendo carregada pelo braço por Quatre! Não... Era demais para ele. Mas sim, estava acontecendo. - Muito bem Quatre, se é assim que você quer, assim será. - E com isso resolveu segui-los para por um fim a tudo. Mas mesmo assim, Trowa ainda tinha esperanças de que algo poderia ser diferente...   
"Isso! Ele está nos seguindo! Agora é só faze-lo cair na minha e Quatre será só meu!!! HOHOHOHOHO!!!!!"( vocês não acham essa risada de Dorothy muito... "Eu sou a louca!"?).   
Quatre estava preocupado por ter deixado Trowa no restaurante e não ter avisado. Resolveu ligar para o celular dele, mas para variar...   
- Quatre, o que você está fazendo?   
- Eu vou ligar para o Trow...   
- Por que você vai ligar de dentro de um carro? O sinal aqui dentro é péssimo!! Se eu fosse você nem tentava!   
- Mas eu tenho que falar...   
- Olha só! É mais rápido se você se trocar aqui na minha casa do que a gente ir até a sua!!!   
- Você mora aqui por perto? Eu não sabia!   
- É! Essa casa era do meu avô.   
- Bem... Então agora acho que dá pra lig...   
- Vamos logo Quatre! O quarto é lá em cima!   
- Mas...   
- Vamos... É melhor você tomar um banho também!   
Sem dar chances, ela o empurrou para dentro de casa.   
Em um carro um pouco mais atrás, estava Trowa, quase tendo um infarto com o que acabara de ver.   
- Vou espera-lo aqui fora...   
  
  
  
*Dentro de casa...   
  
  
  
- Dorothy, eu já falei, não precisa se incomodar...   
- Não é incômodo te ajudar! Anda, vai se lavar que eu te espero. Acredito que com toda essa bagunça você não tenha conseguido comer não é?   
- É, mas eu não quero almoçar, obrigado! - Quatre não queria comer agora e deixar Trowa olhando para ontem no restaurante. "Tem algo de errado. Dorothy está mais esquisita do que o normal e... Tem algo podre no ar, pois a conhecendo como conheço sei que ela está aprontando algo, mas o quê?" Pensava Quatre enquanto se secava após ter se lavado. Vestiu as roupas que Dorothy havia deixado sobre a cama. Aparentemente eram de seu avô, mas mesmo assim eram muito bonitas e eram de seu tamanho, mas ainda assim não eram velhas. Eram até joviais.   
TOC TOC TOC...   
- Posso entrar?   
- Pode.   
- Nossa. Ficaram bem em você! Se não o conhecesse diria que era neto de meu avô!   
- Obrigado pelas roupas outra hora eu as devolvo, OK.?   
- Tudo bem... Não se incomode com algo fútil assim.   
- Obrigado de novo Dorothy, mas já abusando de você, eu preciso voltar para o restaurante, pois tinha alguém me esperando lá. Espero que não fique chateada...   
- Nossa! Eu não sabia, Quatre! (,U) Claro que não! Vamos agora!   
- Como você é compreensiva!   
E os dois estavam se dirigindo para a saída. Quando abriram a porta, deram de cara com um Trowa com a expressão mais estranha já vista antes!!!   
- Trowa Barton, boa tarde!   
- Trowa! Como você descobriu onde eu estava?   
- Por quê? Você não queria que eu descobrisse?   
- ... O quê?   
- Simples Quatre! Você diz que iria me esperar e de repente te vejo saindo de braços dados com uma outra pessoa... Aliás, Dorothy Catalonia! O que você tem? Se nosso relacionamento não era tão sólido assim pelo menos você poderia ter sido mais gentil e ter pedido para terminarmos, mas não! Você teve que me trair?   
- Te trair? Mas eu não fiz nad...   
- E essas roupas? E por que não me avisou?   
- Eu tentei te avisar, mas eu não consegui.   
- Pelo jeito não tentou o suficiente! Faça o que você quiser Quatre. Não mais está preso a mim! Tchau!   
Trowa deu de ombros e foi embora de carro.   
Quatre não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Não queria creditar no que acontecera! Ele e Trowa tinham... Terminado? Era isso? Esse era o fim?   
- Entre Quatre. Acho melhor você se acalmar primeiro... - Subitamente Dorothy parecia mais gentil.   
Sem muita reação, Quatre foi guiado pela "amiga" para dentro de casa.   
- Toma esse copo d'água. Vai te fazer melhor.   
- Por quê? Isso é totalmente ilógico!!! Eu não fiz nada!   
- Eu sei Quatre...   
- Me diga Dorothy, eu fiz algo?   
- Não Quatre.   
- Então?... - Com isso Quatre não estava agüentando e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos avermelhados.   
- Quatre, olha. Talvez ele não te entenda, nem te aceite como você é. Você precisa de alguém que te compreenda e que realmente goste de você!   
- ?!   
- Por exemplo... Eu gosto de você!   
- !! - Com esta fala Dorothy vai se aproximando dos lábios de Quatre para tentar roubar-lhe um beijo, mas...   
- Dorothy, me desculpe, mas eu não te correspondo...   
Dorothy não podia acreditar... "Depois de fazê-lo se desiludir com aquele latino ridículo[1] ele ainda me despreza???"   
- Mas Quatre, ele não gosta de você! Você viu, não viu? E agora ele te odeia por nem saber o que realmente aconteceu!   
- Dorothy, eu posso parecer idiota, mas eu não sou... Depois do que aconteceu agora eu percebi algo.   
- O... Quê? - Falou quase demonstrando seu medo.   
- Sempre me disseram que você gostava de mim, mas eu te considerei muito minha amiga para poder me afastar de você assim e acabar te machucando... Até esperava um empecilho vindo de você, já que você joga com tudo quando quer algo... Mas tanto assim! Diz na minha cara para eu acreditar: por que tão longe Dorothy?   
Dorothy estava abismada. Não esperava que ele pudesse desconfiar tão rápido assim[2] de seu plano. Talvez o Latino, mas não Quatre[3]. Então ela percebeu que ele estava esperando por uma resposta dela.   
- Eu te amo Quatre e não consigo te ver com outra pessoa. Não é justo! Eu te amo tanto e você não dá a mínima para a minha existência! Ele te pisou, te machucou e ainda assim você o quer!!! Você pode ter a mim, mas não. Você O QUER!!! - Depois de desabafar ela começou a chorar depois de ver a piedade no rosto de Quatre.   
- Dorothy... Você me quer ver feliz?   
Ela piscou um pouco e recuperando a compostura ela respondeu:   
- É o que eu mais quero!!!   
- Então... Me deixa ser feliz com o Trowa! Somos felizes juntos. Eu o amo e sei que sou correspondido. Ele agir dessa forma foi apenas uma maneira dele expressar sua insegurança. Ele nunca teve ninguém e agora me achou...   
- ...   
- Se eu fosse outra pessoa te odiaria, mas eu não consigo. Gosto muito de você. Você é uma grande amiga e uma grande pessoa. Sei que passou por maus bocados com a guerra, mas você é justa. Sabe lidar com tudo, e, eu estando com o Trowa não significa que você me perdeu. Você sempre me terá, de uma forma especial. Por favor, não faça isso de novo, ta? Deixe-me viver com ele. Eu o amo!   
Aparentemente ela caiu na real.   
- Quatre... Me perdoa?   
- Claro que sim^_^. Eu já te falei, eu não consigo te odiar!!! Eu só quero ficar com ele.   
- Tudo bem... Eu quero te ver feliz. E se sua felicidade for junto a ele, então fique com ele!   
- Obrigado por compreender!   
- Tudo bem. E como mostra de meu arrependimento amanhã eu te entrego a roupa lavada e passada, OK?^_^   
- OK.   
- Então, o que está esperando? Vai lá atrás dele e... Qualquer coisa...Me liga.   
- Ta, eu vou. Tchau Dorothy.   
Os dois se abraçaram calorosamente como dois irmãos e Quatre foi embora.   
- Eu desisto de você Quatre, mas não dos meus sentimentos por você.   
  
  
  
Trowa se encontrava em casa (°.°). Mais precisamente deitado na cama. Mesmo depois do que vira, ele não podia acreditar no que ele pensara. Resolveu dar uma volta para se acalmar, mas a única coisa que tinha o poder de acalma-lo era o doce perfume de Quatre. Por isso ele estava na cama. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele e Quatre se encontrariam... Claro que caso o que ele pensara que ocorrera entre ele e aquela louca não tiver mesmo ocorrido. Mas ele ainda guardava esperanças dentro dele.   
De repente o som da porta se abrindo é ouvido. Trowa vai para a escada pensando ser seu doce amante.   
- Ah, Trowa. Já em casa? - Perguntou Wufei subindo as escadas junto de Anne e estranhando o amigo em casa e... Sozinho???   
- É... Eu pergunto o mesmo para vocês!   
- Ah! A gente só veio tomar um banho para sair de novo. Não é Chang?   
- É sim... Bem, não sabemos se vamos chegar cedo ou não, então, até!   
- Eu acho que também vou sair. Tchau. Até amanhã.   
- E Quatre? - Anne não obteve respostas pois Trowa já tinha entrado no quarto.   
- É melhor deixa-los por enquanto... - Falou para a namorada e deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios lançando-a porta adentro.   
- BRUTO!   
SLAM   
  
  
  
  
Trowa tomou um banho rápido e saiu de casa aparentemente antes do casal. Ele tinha que espairecer as idéias. Ficar esperando por Quatre dentro de casa achando que ele estava com Dorothy, mas crendo que ele estava a caminho de casa não parecia muito saudável... Achou melhor aproveitar que o circo em que trabalhara estava lá perto e visitar a irmã, já que como agente não mais tinha disponibilidade para trabalhar no circo.   
Chegando lá a primeira coisa que ele ouve é:   
- ROAR!!!   
Ele olha pro lado e vê seu amigo leão.   
- Olá! Estava com saudades. - Ele se aproximou do leão para afaga-lo. Foi então que ele ouve outro berro!   
- Trowa!!!   
Era Catherine. Como a sua irmã estava bonita. Tudo bem que ela era muito bonita, mas ela conseguiu estar mais do que da última vez. Ele não conseguia vê-la com os olhos de um homem, apenas com os de um irmão. Talvez por ela ser tão parecida com...   
- Olá Cathy...   
- Te conhecendo como te conheço sei que algo aconteceu...   
  
  
  
  
- Ah, entendi... Então foi isso o que aconteceu... - Os dois estavam sentados em um sofá conversando calmamente. Já estavam conversando há algum tempo, colocando as "fofocas em dia", como se dizia por aí. Trowa estava contando-lhe sobre o seu emprego nos Preventers e como ele se saía como agente. Catherine demonstrava claramente sua preocupação, mas ele lhe afirmou que tudo estava bem e que era mais seguro do que ser piloto Gundam, e, no meio de tanta conversa, ele acabou lhe contando o que acontecera horas mais cedo. - Mesmo assim, Trowa, você acha que ele realmente fez isso?   
Trowa olhou meio que incrédulo para a irmã e disse:   
- Como eu não vou ter certeza? Eu o vi saindo de dentro daquela casa; eu o vi sendo arrastado pela Dorothy e ele nem me disse nada!!!   
- Foi como você acabou de falar... Você o viu sendo arrastado por ela e não o contrário... Se eu fosse você eu escutaria o que ele tem a te dizer.   
  
  
  
  
Trowa passou a noite toda vagueando pela cidade pensando nas palavras de sua irmã. Tudo bem... Ele nem mesmo sabia porque havia agido dessa forma, já que ele não era impulsivo como o estava sendo agora. Ele estava parado de frente para o mar observando o céu clareando com a alvorada. O céu tornando-se dourado lembrando-o de seu anjinho... Virou-se e foi em direção de casa.   
Trowa chegou em casa e subiu as escadas. Ao entrar no quarto ele não se assustou ao encontrar Quatre sobre a cama, adormecido e todo vestido, provavelmente esperando-o a noite toda.   
Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou a observa-lo. Logo ele pode perceber a umidade em seus cílios cerrados. "Ele esteve chorando...". Trowa passou levemente o dedo pelo caminho que as lágrimas fizeram no rosto de Quatre e este, com o toque, despertou.   
- Trowa... - Ele começou apreensivamente. - Por favor, deixe-me explicar...   
- ... - A resposta de Trowa foi um olhar encorajador, mas ainda assim severo e ressentido.   
- Quando você foi no balcão, a garçonete derrubou a bandeja em mim e Dorothy estava do meu lado, então ela disse que eu deveria me trocar. Eu disse que tudo bem, mas que eu ia falar com você, mas sempre que eu começava a falar isso ela me interrompi... - Subitamente Trowa tapa a sua boca com o indicador como que a lhe dizer que não quer mais que ele fale, e com isso Quatre começa a derramar silenciosamente suas lágrimas. "Acabou... Eu não posso acreditar... Ele nem mesmo consegue me ouvir falar...". Mas aí, quando Quatre pensa que tudo está perdido, Trowa o puxa para perto e lhe abraça.   
- Não precisa dizer mais nada: eu entendo, eu acredito e eu me desculpo com você meu anjo...   
- Trowa... Não precisa ped...   
Quatre foi silenciado de novo, mas dessa vez com os lábios do moreno.   
  
  
  
  
Já era noite. Eles se encontravam abraçados um com o outro, acariciando-se mutuamente. Quatre estava sobre o peito de Trowa e este lhe acariciava os cabelos. Os dois já tinham almoçado, jantado, mas mesmo depois da refeição, eles voltavam para o quarto e lá se trancavam, ficando em seu mundo particular.   
- Quatre. Me desculpe por ser imparcial...   
- Imagine! Fico feliz de saber que você me perdoou e que agora estamos juntos.   
- Sim, mas o que mais me dói é de saber que eu falei aquilo e que foi por aquilo que "nós" acabamos por brigar.   
- "Aquilo"?   
- Que o nosso relacionamento não era sólido. É estranho de imaginar isso mas, convenhamos: na lógica, não passamos de... Simples amantes. Nada além disso! E eu... Eu sei que você é quem é, claro que você pode conseguir quem quiser, mas eu não conseguiria conviver com isso... Caramba! Eu preciso dizer, não agüento mais: Quatre, eu te amo loucamente! Você é a única razão pela qual eu ainda existo! Sei que você pode querer terminar comigo agora, mas eu precisava dizer isso. Se você quiser, nós podemos continuar assim, mas... - Trowa começou desesperadamente a falar de seus sentimentos para Quatre, mas parou sua declaração quando ele percebeu as grossas lágrimas que desciam do rosto dele. - O que foi???   
- Eu nunca lhe falei antes com medo de que você me rejeitasse, mas... Eu também te amo loucamente Trowa Barton. - E então Quatre avançou sobre Trowa em um beijo caloroso. E nele os amantes se perderam por toda noite, descobrindo como dividir o amor que possuíam e como isso era bom...   
  
  
  
  
Fim da ParteIII   
  
[1] Ridículo nada! Ah eu com esse Latino só para mim (:=>)   
[2] Super difícil de se descobrir... (x_x)   
[3] Espera, o Quatre pode ser o que for, mas aí já ta chamando de MULA!!!   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Um Dia na vida de Chang e Anne

Um Dia na Vida   
Parte IV:Um Dia na Vida de Anne e Chang

* * *

  
A janela aberta fazia com que tudo no quarto ganhasse um ar de vida e ânimo, exceto por dois corpos que se encontravam preguiçosamente sobre a cama. Eles estavam no limiar do sono, mas ainda assim esparramados de forma estranha: Anne de bruços e com o braço e a perna pendendo do lado de fora da cama e Chang com a cabeça pendente. Com uma corrente de ar mais forte Anne acorda e levanta a cabeça para ver seu namorado. Ela se levanta e quase tem um surto de riso ao vê-lo... Estava hilário!   
- Chang... Chang! Acorde, você vai ficar com dor no pescoço, "isso se você já não estiver com o pescoço dolorido...".   
Ela apenas continuava observando... Nada dele acordar... Ela pensou em uma forma diferente de acorda-lo quando ela ouve um grito seguido de um estrondo:   
- NNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! - Sim, esse fora o grito. Tão alto que ela teve que tampar os ouvidos e fechar os olhos devido ao susto, mas em seguida abriu-os para saber que estrondo fora aquele... Quase surtou quando viu seu namorado, aliás, apenas as pernas de seu namorado sobre a cama. Chang tinha levado um bom susto e tombado feio no chão. Ela engatinhou até poder ver seu rosto.   
- Chang? Tudo bem com você?   
- Aiaiaiai... Onde eu estou?... - Perguntou ele um tanto quanto desnorteado. - Anne? Foi você quem gritou?   
- Não... Foi o Duo...   
- Eu ainda mato esse Maxwell!!! Ele não sabe que tem gente dormindo???   
- Eu sei que isso é chato, mas fazer o quê?   
- AMORDAÇÁ-LO!!!!   
- Ai Chang, credo!!! Por que tudo isso?   
- Você não viu o tombo que eu levei, não? Meu pescoço está doendo!!! Eu podia tê-lo quebrado!!!   
- Bem feito! Eu tentei te acordar, mas você nem me escutou! Agora fique aí com o pescoço doendo!   
- Quando você quer... - Falou ele brutamente enquanto arrancava a camisa - Você consegue ser bem cruel!   
Ela estranhou o tom de voz dele... Parecia realmente machucado, mas não fisicamente.   
- Aconteceu algo? Você está estranho...   
Ele suspirou e abaixou os ombros.   
- Não. Não se preocupe. Não é nada sério nem com você. - Falou ele tentando acalmá-la e desvencilha-la do assunto - É apenas esse Maxwell que consegue me irritar assim fácil!!!   
- Ta, ta bom! Para de reclamar! Já ta tarde e é melhor a gente se levantar e tomar o café! Ou já se esqueceu do programa de hoje? - Começou ela bem agitada, sabia que tinha algo, mas que ele não queria falar, então ela fingiu ter aceitado, mas mesmo assim ela fiou triste: por que ele não confiava nela? Não se... Gostavam? O mais estranho é que ela o sentia um tanto distante dela. Se fosse comparar os dois com Heero e Duo ou com o Quatre e o Trowa seria como se eles estivessem divididos por uma parede de ferro envolvida por concreto e adornada com piche! Aquilo sem dúvida a chateou, mas ela tratou de esconder e logo fez carinha de abandonada, só para implicar... E fugir.   
- Não... É claro que eu não esqueci. Por favor, não faça essa cara!!! - Replicou Chang aproximando-se dela para envolvê-la em seus braços e depois beijar sua nuca.   
- Hummm... Depois desse pedido eu não faço mais, mas vamos que já ta tarde.   
Levantaram-se da cama e foram se arrumar para sair, com uma cara estranha, mas foram... É, o final de semana iria ser longo...   
  
  
  
  
Já estavam prontos e desceram para tomarem o café. Ao se aproximarem da cozinha podiam distinguir muito bem sobre o que Trowa e Quatre estavam conversando. Quando chegaram Chang não perdeu a oportunidade de reclamar. Definitivamente o seu humor estava péssimo!   
- Que aporrinharão!   
Apareceram na cozinha - bem zangados, devo acrescentar - Anne e Chang. Mais um pouco e eles matavam um...   
- Bom dia para você também Chang! - Falou Quatre sorrindo e achando normal o mau humor do amigo.   
- Por que o mau humor logo de manhã? - Perguntou Trowa, mas... Já sabia o que tinha acontecido...   
- Maxwell não tem mais o que fazer da vida!!!!   
- Aparentemente, Duo não sabe dividir espaço. - Acrescentou Anne não muito contente. - Mas mudando de assunto, vocês estavam falando sobre sair?   
- Desde quando você se tornou tão fofoqueira, hein Anne? - Falou Chang, mas ela apenas o olhou e fingiu que não tinha ouvido.   
- Nós vamos a um concerto. Por quê?   
- Ah... Não, por nada. É que nós íamos perguntar se vocês não se importariam se nós passássemos o dia fora também, mas já que vocês vão sair não mais tem problema, né?   
- É, mas ainda tem os dois. - Falou Quatre.   
- Sim, mas com certeza eu não me importo de falar. Sei que eles não ligam e segundo, eu não sou louco de cogitar ficar em casa depois desse "NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO" nem morto! Morto aqui acho que já vai bastar o Heero. - Chang explicou e até contente por poder ter um dia só para eles. Ele não era do tipo de ficar se expressando e claro, como ele era quem era, não estava saltitante como uma gazela, mas estava feliz.   
Depois disso todos riram e se sentaram para tomar seu café em paz, mas era quase impossível já que os berros de Duo não os deixavam alheios a sua discussão.   
De repente ela cessa e Duo aparece meio emburrado.   
- Duo, você está bem?   
- ...   
Eles apenas o encararam e continuaram a tomar seu café. Nesse meio tempo eles ouviram Heero descendo as escadas e saindo pela porta da frente para evitar falar com os outros e muito menos se deparar com Duo.   
(D)- Idiota - murmurou baixinho, mas o suficiente para ser ouvido.   
(Q)- Duo, você não está sendo muito rigoroso? Pelo que sabemos, ele recebeu uma missão e você não pode fazer nada, e ele muito menos!   
(D)- Pode até ser Q., mas é que nós já tínhamos planejado esse dia juntos e ele reagiu à missão de forma tão normal que nem parecia ter algo importante para ser feito hoje! Então quer dizer que eu não sou importante? Que não sou peça-chave na vida dele? Que eu existir ou não, não modifica a existência dele?   
(A)- Duo, não fale assim. Você sabe que ele se importa com você, e que você é sim tudo isso na vida dele...   
(W)- Anda Duo, você ta parecendo criança agindo desse jeito. Ele recebeu uma missão e agora terá que cumprir, ou você já se esqueceu de nossas prioridades?   
(D)- Não é isso... Claro que eu não me esqueci, mas eu só queria que ele às vezes fosse mais...   
(T)- Mais? Mais o que? Duo, ele era o soldado perfeito até você conseguir derreter suas barreiras, entenda, mais do que isso, ele não pode.   
(D)- ..."Só queria que às vezes ele fosse mais caloroso, mais expressivo, menos... maquinal".   
Com esse pensamento Duo se levanta e volta para seu quarto. Mesmo sem saber o que fazer para ajudar o amigo, Anne e Chang seguem o exemplo de Duo e vão para o quarto deixando Trowa e Quatre na cozinha.   
Já no quarto eles Conversavam.   
- É... O Duo está bem chateado, né? Dá até pra compreender, mas ele também tem que se esforçar um pouco né? O Heero aparenta ser uma criatura que não teve muito convívio social...   
- É, você tem razão. Você nunca viu o Heero antes dele se juntar ao Duo, era assustador: a máquina fria, o soldado perfeito!   
- É estranho imaginar uma pessoa assim... Principalmente quando se sabe que não passa de um adolescente como outros, mas que não teve um passado comum...   
- Sim... Nenhum de nós teve um passado comum... - Falava Chang um tanto quanto divagador... Anne percebeu que ele estava se lembrando de algo que o ferira. "Por isso ele está assim hoje... Mas o que será isso?".   
- Mas e o Quatre? Aparentemente ele levava uma vida normal até uns 13 anos de idade...   
- E daí? Eu levei uma "aparentemente" normal até os 15 anos!!! E sou como sou! O que nos leva a ser assim não é o fato de termos nos tornado soldados precocemente, e sim o que nos levou a nos tornarmos soldados...   
Os dois ficaram se encarando mutuamente. Anne ainda não compreendia o que poderia estar acontecendo. Nem mesmo fazia idéia! Ela nem sonhava com o que poderia ter sido o passado de seu namorado e ele nem mesmo toca no assunto, ou sempre foge quando ela toma uma iniciativa. E Ela sentia que ela estava a um passo de descobrir o que havia lá...   
- É melhor a gente descer, senão a gente vai perder o dia...   
- Tem razão. Vamos?   
Ao descerem eles apenas ouvem Quatre e Trowa se despedindo, e, quando eles chegam à cozinha eles encontram o piloto do Sandrock com um olhar sonhador...   
- Uiuiuiui! Que romântico!!!   
- Nossa... To todo derretido!!!   
Eram Anne e Chang que gostavam de tirar um sarro com a cara que Quatre fazia sempre que pensava em seu namorado.   
Todo vermelho, ele ficou sem ter onde enfiar a cara.   
- Seus sem graça... Vocês não iam sair? O que ainda fazem aqui?   
- Nossa... Que grosso! Vamos sim, mas só mais tarde. Por enquanto não estamos fazendo nada.   
- Nada além de me aporrinhar, né?   
- No caso de nada mais saudável, sim. Estamos te enchendo o saco! Brincadeira Quatre. O que você acha dessa situação entre os dois?   
- Trowa e eu achamos que eles precisam apenas de tempo para se familiarizar com eles mesmos. Os dois pertenciam a realidades totalmente diferentes das que eles vivenciam hoje, e isso com certeza interfere neles.   
- Espero que eles se acertem antes que um perca o couro! - Guinchou Chang.   
- Sabia que você não é nada romântico? - Enraiveceu-se Anne.   
- É que romance é para mulheres, e mulheres são fracas. Logo, o romance é coisa de fraco! - Wufei tinha mexido justamente na ferida. Ele sabe ser sacana quando quer, mas ele também pega pesado.   
- Então tudo bem... Eu serei forte a partir de agora, OK.? - É. Anne também sabe.   
- E agora hein, Fortão? - Quatre aproveitou para se vingar.   
Wufei nem teve tempo de reagir, pois logo Quatre e Anne explodiram em risadas.   
Quando ele ia rebater, Heero chega e Quatre vai recebe-lo. Ao chegar na sala ele vê Duo se sentando no sofá e ligando a TV.   
Os outros ouvem Heero cumprimentando.   
(H)- Tadaima...   
(D)- Olá...   
(Q)- Heero! Já fez a sua missão assim tão rápido?   
(H)- Não Quatre, eu só fui comprar umas coisas e preparar outras para a viag...   
Nessa hora Duo se levanta bruscamente e aparentemente irritado e chamando a atenção dos dois.   
(H)- Duo, onde você pensa que vai?   
(D)- Eu?... Imagina, ir ou ficar não faz diferença!   
(H)- Para de criancice e vai se trocar. Você vai nessa missão comigo.   
(D)- COMO É QUE É?   
(H)- Anda logo que em meia hora estamos indo.   
Ainda boquiaberto Duo ficou parado no meio do caminho olhando para onde Heero tinha estado...   
(Q)- Duo... Acho melhor você ir se arrumar...   
(D)- ... Ah! É verdade.   
Totalmente desanimado Duo segue seu trajeto e volta arrumado em dez minutos.   
(H)- Que bom que você já se arrumou. Bem pessoal estamos indo e provavelmente voltaremos apenas depois de amanhã...   
(D)- COMO??? Eu pensei que essa fosse uma "MISSÃO SIMPLES" Heero!!!   
(H)- E é.   
(W)- Bem... Que vocês se saiam bem. Boa sorte.   
(A)- Idem! Bem... Vamos Chang?   
(W)- Vamos...   
(D)- Er... Aonde vocês vão?   
(W)- Fofoqueiro! Não é da sua conta!   
(D)- XP, Pra você! Eu não me dirigi ao Mr. Resposta Grossa... Anne???   
(Q)- Larga de ser curioso Duo.   
(D)- Até você Q! Onde ta o Trowa?   
(T)- Cheguei!   
(D)- Respondido!   
(A)- Ta acontecendo um torneio de esgrima na cidade e nós vamos assistir...   
(D)- Nossa... Só vocês mesmos...   
(A)- Você quis saber não é? Larga de ser chato! Tchau gente, não nos esperem!   
Eles saem de casa e ouvem o resto deles se despedindo. Entram no carro e vão em direção ao ginásio Poliesportivo.   
  
  
  
  
"Uau! Que bacana! Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! O torneio está dez e o dia não poderia estar mais favorável!!!"   
Era exatamente isso que eles queriam pensar... A viagem foi horrível: não trocaram palavras durante o percurso; eles não prestavam atenção ao torneio: tanto pela preocupação quanto pelo fato de que o torneio estava quase que para amador... Ridículo!!! Estava tudo chato, mais parecia estar mofado... Aliás, eles estavam ali mofando e tava na cara eu tinha algo de errado: Wufei não tinha RECLAMADO!!! O torneio estava pior do que rinha de cachorro e ele nem ABRIU A BOCA PARA FALAR O SEU DESGOSTO!!! "Não... Ele não pode estar gostando disso aí não... Ele aprecia qualidade... AH CHEGA! EU ESTOU FICANDO LOUCA!!! É ISSO, EU VOU EMBORA!!!!" E pensando nisso ela se levanta abruptamente e vai embora, assustando Chang que estava concentrado em algo - o que aparentemente a fez ficar ainda mais zangada com ele.   
- Ei... Anne... - ele falava enquanto se levantava desajeitadamente - Me espere!!!!   
Ele foi correndo atrás dela e só a alcançou quando eles já estavam a alguns metros do carro.   
- Anne! - Ele falou enquanto segurava seu braço fazendo-a virar-se para ele. - O que aconteceu?   
- Sou eu quem pergunta Wufei, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou puxando bruscamente seu braço - O que está acontecendo? Você não é assim!!! Se fosse outro dia você estaria quase matando todos dentro desse ginásio por causa dessa podridão de torneio, mas não você está quieto, calado... MUDO! Está parecendo o Trowa! Eu não sou cega Chang, sei que algo está acontecendo, mas para variar eu me sinto... - Ela falava e, aos poucos ia diminuindo o tom de sua voz.   
- Como você está se sentindo?   
- A 12 anos-luz de você! É como se eu não te conhecesse... Aliás, eu não te conheço! Não sei o seu passado, nem o que te fez virar piloto, nem porque você é assim... Apesar de gostar de mulheres aparentemente tem receio de algo com relação a nós!   
- Mas não é bem assim...   
- Às vezes eu acho que você tem outra mulher... Uma que não sai de sua cabeça... - Eles se encaram e ela percebe que ela acertou algo. Com isso ela fica irada e vai embora... Para algum lugar, deixando para trás suas súplicas...   
- Anne, volta! ANNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Ele a viu se afastar. Wufei sentiu tudo a sua volta escurecer e um jato d'água cair sobre seu corpo... Mas percebeu que o céu continuava limpo e se deu conta de que era uma mangueira que tinha escapado do hidrante... [1] É, isso só acontece com ele...   
  
  
  
  
Chang andava pela cidade (agora seco de tanto ter andado) a procura de respostas em sua cabeça. "Eu... G-gosto dela... Anne é especial para mim... Então por que eu não consigo te tirar de minha cabeça?!". Ele não suportava a idéia de que ele estava fortemente ligado a duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo, mas mesmo assim, não havia motivos para Anne ficar assim! "Ou isso já seria motivo suficiente?".   
- O que eu faço agora... Nataku...?   
Era estranho... Ele não se sentira atado à mulher da primeira vez. Só percebeu isso quando era tarde demais. "E você não está fazendo o mesmo agora?". Era verdade, mas ele tinha medo de perdê-la como acontecera com...   
- Ah!!! Eu preciso parar um pouco...   
Tinha chegado a uma praia e sentou-se num quiosque para esvaziar um pouco a cabeça. De repente toca uma música. Ele não era de pegar um aparelho, liga-lo e ouvi-lo como o Duo, mas ainda assim as músicas tinham um grande efeito sobre ele, sempre tocando algo que lhe revelasse algo, na hora certa, no momento mais oportuno...   
  
  
Sinto sua falta   
Não posso esperar tanto tempo assim   
O nosso amor é novo   
É o velho amor ainda e sempre   
  
Não diga que não vem me ver   
De noite eu quero descansar   
Ir ao cinema com você   
Um filme à toa no Pathé   
  
Que culpa a gente tem de ser feliz   
Que culpa a gente tem meu bem   
O mundo bem diante do nariz   
Feliz aqui e não alem...   
  
Me sinto só, me sinto só   
Me sinto tão seu   
Me sinto só, me sinto só   
E sou teu   
  
Faço tanta coisa   
Pensando no momento de te ver   
A minha casa sem você é triste   
A espera arde sem me aquecer   
  
Não diga que você não volta   
Eu não vou conseguir dormir   
À noite eu quero descansar   
Sair à toa por aí   
  
Me sinto só, me sinto só   
Me sinto tão seu   
Me sinto só, me sinto só   
E sou teu   
  
Sinto sua falta   
Não posso esperar tanto tempo assim   
O nosso amor é novo   
É o velho amor ainda e sempre   
  
Que culpa a gente tem de ser feliz   
Eu digo eles ou nós dois   
O mundo bem diante do nariz   
Feliz agora e não depois   
  
Me sinto só, me sinto só   
Me sinto tão seu   
Me sinto só, me sinto só   
E sou teu   
  
  
-É... Dessa vez não foi diferente... Tá certo! Eu tenho que ser sincero comigo mesmo. Tenho que achar... Anne! - Ele falava quando ele reparou em uma garota sentada de costas para as pedras. - Tenho que chegar lá sem que ela perceba...   
  
  
  
  
"Eu não acredito que ele está me traindo... Mas, se ele estivesse mesmo me traindo ele teria estado longe de mim e ele sempre está por perto... Isso quer dizer que, na verdade, ele não está me traindo e sim... Pensando em alguém que foi importante. Mas... Será que ele não entende? Eu me sinto insegura mesmo assim! Eu pensei que EU era importante agora na vida dele, mas daí tem uma fulaninha que eu nem mesmo sei se está viva para roubar seus pensamentos... Que deveriam ser apenas meus... Que deveriam ser povoados apenas com minhas imagens...". Anne pensava enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos já vermelhos. Ela fitava o mar e o céu onde eles se tornavam um só...   
- Chang...   
Ela não tinha percebido que alguém sorrateiramente apareceu por trás de si. Ela apenas teve tempo de gritar, mas se acalmou quando ouviu a voz conhecida e preocupada...   
- Anne... Não chore, por favor. Isso parte meu coração. Eu não quero te ver triste! Sei que eu sou o culpado, mas perdoe esse idiota que não consegue perceber o que faz de errado? - Ele a abraçava fortemente. Ambos engolfados num calor confortável. Anne quase que dá um murro no namorado, mas desiste quando o ouve falando. Aquilo definitivamente derreteu seu coração... Ele nunca fora tão... Romântico! Isso! Essa é a palavra! Ele abomina romantismo e agora ele o está sendo!!! Chang^_^!!!!!!! - Me perdoa?   
- Só se você me contar o que aconteceu, OK ~_^? - Ela falou com um sorriso maroto que na verdade dizia "Claro que sim seu bobo!".   
- Ta bom... Eu te conto, mas agora é melhor a gente ir para casa para pelo menos tomarmos um banho. Tenho uma ótima idéia para compensar o acontecido de mais cedo...   
- Ui! Adoro surpresas!! - Ambos riram e foram para casa. O clima tinha melhorado e ambos estavam mais contentes... Agora eles estariam mais unidos do que antes...   
  
  
  
  
Eles estavam conversando alegremente ao entrarem em casa. Até pareciam novos em folha! Nem pareciam aqueles rabugentos de cedo. Quando eles se dão conta, ouvem barulhos de passos que vinham do andar superior...   
- Estranho... Eu pensei que ninguém estivesse em casa!   
- Pelo menos não tão cedo!   
Ao olharem para cima, eles vêem Trowa com um olhar de decepção quando percebe quem são...   
- Ah, Trowa. Já em casa? - Perguntou Wufei subindo as escadas junto de Anne e estranhando o amigo em casa e... Sozinho???   
- É... Eu pergunto o mesmo para vocês!   
- Ah! A gente só veio tomar um banho para sair de novo. Não é Chang?   
- É sim... Bem, não sabemos se vamos chegar cedo ou não, então, até!   
- Eu acho que também vou sair. Tchau. Até amanhã.   
- E Quatre? - Anne não obteve respostas pois Trowa já tinha entrado no quarto.   
- É melhor deixa-los por enquanto... - Falou para a namorada e deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios lançando-a porta adentro.   
- BRUTO!   
**SLAM**   
- Eu sei que você gosta!   
- Sem graça! Eu me sinto um iô-iô desse jeito!!!   
- Se você é um iô-iô, volta pra mim!!!   
- Essa foi a pior cantada que eu já ouvi... AAHHH!!! - Ela se assustou quando percebeu Chang pulando em cima dela e derrubando-a na cama sob ele, que dava milhares e beijinhos sobre seu rosto.   
- Mas com certeza eu não sou tão ruim quanto a minha cantada, certo?   
Ela apenas sorriu para ele e se sentiu chateada de quebrar aquele clima tão gostoso...   
- Chang... Será que você poderia me explicar agora...?   
Ele ainda beijava-lhe suavemente o rosto e acariciava-lhe a bochecha com seu nariz...   
- O nome dela era Meiran...   
- Era...?   
- Sim... Aos 14 anos nós nos casamos... Tradição do Clã... Eu não era muito chegado aos treinos e ela se zangava por isso. Ela dizia algo sobre ser forte e acreditar na justiça, e eu dizia justamente o contrário: se ela era uma mulher era fraca e justiça não existe. Daí ela tentou provar que ela era forte pegando o Tallgeese que estava na colônia e tentou lutar contra o Exército da aliança...   
- Tallgeese? Esse não é aquele MS de Zecks que vocês uma vez disseram que era difícil de se pilotar, pois ele exigia muito do físico do piloto?   
- Sim... O esforço é tanto que nem mesmo Zecks saiu bem depois de pilota-lo... Foi preciso muitos vôos para que o MS o aceitasse...   
- Então... Se o Tallgeese fez isso tudo com Zecks que é daquele porte todo...   
Eles se encararam e Wufei assentiu:   
- Ela... Não suportou o Tallgeese: ela tentava proteger o campo em que eu estudava, mas não conseguiu... Ela foi derrotada por Leões. Antes de morrer ela me pediu que eu a tratasse por NATAKU a partir daí. E assim eu o faço... Depois do que ela fez, eu acreditei na justiça e que mesmo ela sendo uma mulher ela era realmente forte[2]... Depois dela, as únicas mulheres fortes que eu conheci foram as que hoje possuem elos conosco: Peacecraft por ser a mulher que representa a paz alcançada, apesar de ser ridícula e obsessiva; Poo, Schbeiker, Une e Noin por serem como são, mulheres e militares; Bloom por ter tido tudo o que teve com a guerra e ainda assim é capaz de ser corajosa e protetora[3]... E você, que eu acho a mais forte de todas...   
- ...   
Anne quis esconder o rosto no peito forte de seu grande amor. Estava feliz pelo reconhecimento de Chang, algo que aparentemente é muito difícil de ocorrer. Ele envolveu seus ombros com as mãos e a beijou apaixonadamente...   
  
  
  
  
Dois corpos lânguida e sensualmente envolvidos um no outro, aproveitando o contato ao máximo. Wufei acorda e fica a observar Anne dormindo de forma tão pacífica... "Parece um anjinho quando não está mandando..."... Ri de si mesmo ao se lembrar de como sua doce Anne era mandona. Ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos sedosos quando sentiu ela acordar...   
- Bom dia dorminhoca...   
- Chato! Bom dia pra você também!   
Ele se aproximou e roubou-lhe um beijo... Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo: Anne apenas observando Chang e passando sua mão sobre seu peito e ele acariciando-lhe os cabelos.   
- É melhor a gente se levantar, pois ontem a gente acabou não indo onde eu tinha planejado ir com você...   
- Nossa... Para você insistir é que a coisa é importante mesmo...!   
- Isso aí. Vamos?   
- Uh-hum...   
Eles se levantaram e se arrumaram... Anne mal podia esperar para saber o que seria...   
  
  
  
  
- Um parque! - Seu sorriso era de um lado ao outro!   
- É... Acho que você gostou, não?   
- Claro que sim! Você não é de querer ir a parques, mas mesmo assim você resolveu vir até aqui comigo só para animar meu dia! Sem contar que faz ANOS que não venho a um parque...   
- Então vamos aproveitar o dia!   
Com isso os dois se dispuseram a aproveitar o dia: brincaram, disputaram (pra variar), comeram e até dançaram e cantaram!!! Eles resolveram descansar um pouco antes de irem embora já que já estava tarde. Então eles foram para o Túnel do Amor...   
Anne estava com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Chang e com um balão colorido em uma das mãos e uns bichinhos de pelúcia no colo que ele tinha ganhado para ela no tiro ao alvo o outro que ela tinha ganhado na demonstração de força.   
- Anne...   
- Sim...   
Agora ela sabia quem era a pessoa que povoava a mente de seu amado... Mas não mais se importava. Sabia a importância dela na vida dele. Sem contar que ela nunca o roubaria dela. Depois disso tudo, ela entendeu e aceitou. Não se importa.   
- Eu sei como você se sente em relação a ela. Principalmente agora que você sabe de tudo...   
Ela levanta o rosto para encara-lo. Ele também se vira para ela e a encara.   
Ela está morta e agora ela é apenas passado, não mais fazia parte de sua vida. Pelo menos não como essa jóia rara que estava ao seu lado nesse momento. Ele tinha que se prender ao presente e esquecer o passado. Mesmo que ele ainda estivesse com cicatrizes no peito, ele acreditava ter encontrado seu remédio ideal: Anne o faria feliz. Já faz e ainda terminaria de cicatrizar seu coração, que agora ó tinha uma dona...   
- Não se sinta assim...   
- Eu compreendo Chang, e eu não mais recrimino nem me zang... - Ele a cala com um selinho.   
- Uoo Ai Nii[4]   
  
  
  
  
Fim da Parte IV   
  
  
  
  
[1] Só eu para fazer algo assim... E só ele para que seja meu bode espiatório... Por que será que eu acho que ele é perfeito para esse tipo de coisa??? É ridículo!!!!!!   
[2] Eu não sei se foi exatamente isso, pois eu retirei essa fonte de um site que apenas exemplificou a história de Chang Wufei. Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de ler a história dele, nem a história completa de Trowa Barton, apenas a de Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell e de Quatre R. Winner, cuja história eu já apresentei para vocês. Bem... Eu gostei disso e como muitos não as conhecem, eu resolvi que vou coloca-las quando for oportuno. Provavelmente a próxima história será a do Duo, que para mim é a mais triste.   
[3] São as garotas... Para quem não conhece aí vai: Relena Peacecraft; Sally Poo; Catherine Bloom; Hilde Schbeyker, Lucrézia Noin e Lady Une.   
[4] Eu te Amo, em Chinês. Eu ia colocar mais uns dois comentários desse, mas é que eu demorei tanto para terminar esse capítulo que eu esqueci o que eu ia dizer... Como eu mesma digo: "se não se lembra, é porque era mentira!". No mínimo, era algo totalmente inútil (tenho certeza, pois eu tinha deixado marcado e os lugares eram totalmente irrelevantes XP).   
  
  
O Próximo é o último! For sure!!! ^_~   
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  



	5. Outro Dia na Vida de Todos

Um Dia na Vida   
Parte V: Outro Dia na Vida de Todos

* * *

  
Já era de manhã e a casa estava totalmente imersa no silêncio. Apenas Anne e Chang estavam na sala, se beijando. Eles tinham aproveitado a noite e ficaram fora de casa mesmo, indo a boates, boliche, praia, etc. Apenas se curtindo e aproveitando que eles estavam sozinhos, já que daqui a pouco eles estariam todos juntos de novo...   
Foi nesse clima de romance que Quatre e Trowa, que estavam descendo as escadas abraçados, encontraram os dois pombinhos. Eles apenas se entreolharam e sorriram pois era difícil ver demonstrações de carinho vindo mutuamente dos dois... Eles trocaram um selinho e seguiram silenciosamente para a cozinha para prepararem o café.   
- Acho que todos aqui resolveram seus pendentes, não acha meu anjo?   
- Concordo plenamente com você, Trowa. - Nesse momento entram Anne e Chang abraçados na cozinha.   
- Sim... É bom saber que nós nos acertamos... Mas ainda assim não sabemos de Heero e Duo.   
- Ih, Quatre, é melhor você desistir, pois a esses dois acho que ninguém entende.   
- OK, Anne, mas se mesmo nós estávamos com problemas "pendentes" como o Trowa falou, imagine só aqueles dois?   
- Bem... Nisso eu concordo com você Quatre.   
- O jeito vai ser esperar que eles cheguem. Acho que daqui a pouco eles estão aí.   
Anne e Chang se sentaram enquanto Trowa e Quatre faziam o café. Todos estavam entretidos quando eles ouvem um barulho de carro em frente de casa.   
- Eles chegaram!!!   
- OI PESSOAL!!!!!   
- Olá!   
- Bem vindos de volta pombinhos!!!   
- Idem, Chang!   
- Nossa! Vocês parecem muito bem, não?   
- Ah! Foi maravilhoso Q!   
- Que bom! Parece que ainda não foi dessa vez que um de vocês perdeu o couro!!!   
- Pelo seu humor acho que Anne te fez de "gato e sapato" ontem de noite, se é que você me entende Wu-man!   
Os dois ficaram totalmente vermelhos...   
- Sem graça! Digo o mesmo de você e Heero!!!   
- Pode crer! V[1]   
Todos resolveram tomar logo o seu café para depois porem as fofocas em dia. E que fofocas, hein?   
  
  
  
  
- Sério Duo!? Eu não consigo acreditar que o Heero na verdade tenha planejado uma espécie de "fuga romântica"!!!   
- É, né seu pilantra... E você aí, reclamando que ele não ligava para você!!! A gente chegou a ficar com pena de você e dele por serem tão... ASSIM!!!   
- Pra vocês verem... Nem eu acreditei... E foi o melhor momento de minha vida!!! Até cantar a gente cantou!!!   
- Que legal Duo!!! Eu fico feliz que vocês tenham finalmente se acertado... Mas conhecendo vocês como conheço, sei que vocês ainda vão brigar!   
- Eu tô começando a achar que esse é o hobby deles...   
- Haha! Vocês são hilários, to tendo uma taquicardia!!!   
- (_ _)U   
- ¬,¬U   
- Pois bem... E aqui, como é que foi???   
- Totalmente louco... Imagina que Dorothy apareceu e estragou o nosso dia!!!   
- Sério Quatre???   
- Aquela loira com sobrancelha de coruja[2] apareceu e te infernizou???   
- Pois é! Trowa e eu quase terminamos... Mas aí depois nós nos acertamos... E muito bem acertados #^_^#!!!!   
- Nossa! Aparentemente todo mundo aqui teve problemas no final de semana... Até eu e Chang tivemos!!! Mas depois a gente se entendeu!!!   
- É, mas acho que há males que vêm para bem... Depois de hoje duvido que passemos a brigar por coisas tão bobas...   
- Vai nessa Q! Acho que isso só vale para você e Tro-kun.   
Nesse momento os rapazes que não estavam presentes entram em cena.   
- E aí, o quê vocês estão tramando???   
- Te passar um trote hoje à noite Wu-man!   
- Há! Só se for por cima do meu cadáver!!!   
- É... Essa é a intenção...   
- Ora seu... eu vou te fazer ir visitar seu parente Shinigami!!!   
- Tente me pegar...   
Duo e Wufei começaram uma caçada em casa. Trowa, que estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Duo aproveitou que ele estava naquela infantilidade com Wufei para ler uma revista e Heero, que estava ao lado de Trowa e achando a mesma coisa, resolveu aproveitar o tempo para fazer o seu trabalho no Laptop. Anne nada fazia a não ser torcer para que os dois se esborrachassem no chão para aprederem a deixar de serem tão crianções, e Quatre tentava evitar que um matasse o outro.   
É... Um dia normal na vida deles... Mais um dia normal...   
  
  
  
~FIM~   
  
  
  
  
  
[1] V, de VIT"RIA... Finjamos que tenha sido com os dedos... (¬.¬)   
[2] eu, particularmente acho duas coisas... 1º: Dorothy é bonita até demais, e poderia ser mais ainda, se não fosse, claro, por aquelas sobrancelhas ridículas... Vai dizer que ela não fica com cara de coruja com aquilo adornando a sua testa, HEIN?!?!?!?!   
2º: Acho que esse desenhista gosta de corujas... Quase todo mundo tem isso na cara!!! O Treize, a Dorothy, e até o Hee-chan...   
  
(H)- Hei! Eu tenho cara de coruja??? Foi isso o que você quis dizer??   
(D)- O meu Hee-chan é muito sexy... E não tem cara de coruja! Como você se atreve a fazer uma história ruim como essa e ainda chamar meu Hee-chan de coruja???   
(O)- Não foi essa a intenção... Mas que a sobrancelha dele parece de coruja, ah... Isso parece...   
(H)- OMAE O KOROSU!!!   
(D)- MEE TOO!!   
(O)- Nossa... Tava tão ruim assim???;_;   
(A)- SIM!!!! Estava horrível!!! Que história é essa de trazer aquela morta para a memória de Chang????   
(O)- E qual o problema com isso??? °.°?   
**Todos olham para trás e vêem Chang de joelhos**   
(C)- Meiran...   
(A)- RRRRRR... Agora ele só pensa nela...   
(T)- E por que você colocou Dorothy na história??? Eu tinha escolhido uma lagosta maravilhosa!!!   
(Q)- Sério Trowa? Ai... Eu adoro lagosta!!!-^_^-   
(T)- Por isso mesmo... //_^   
(TODOS)- ¬,¬   
(O)- Vocês são mauls... Com "U" e com "L"!!!!   
(D)- Você está é com inveja pis não tem namorado!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
(O)- ""!!!!! Agora você me irritou!!! Pois fique agora sabendo que você é a próxima vítima das minhas fics!!!!   
(D)- (¨) Me ferrei!!!   
(O)- E AGORA SAIAM DAQUI PORQUE SE NÃO EU VOU MATAR TODOS VOCÊS!!!!!   
Bem gente e aí, gostaram??? Acho que agora a fic está perfeita para os distintos gostos... Tem Yaoi 1x2, 3x4 e não Yaoi com 5xA, mas isso não quer dizer que ela esteje maravilhosa... E como eu prometi, postei a fic completa. Eu até que gostei de escrevê-la, só não gostei muito do final... Ah, e ao pessoal do grupo, caso leiam essa minha filha espero que estejam bem e me desculpe a demora para responder os e-mails é que eu estava doente essas semanas (Otaku-chan chegou a perder a voz... Isso nunca aconteceu em 18 anos!!! Geral doente também, né?)e por demorar a colocar a outra fic lá... Mas a minha net ta lenta e eu nem to conseguindo responder os e-mails direito de todo mundo!!! Nem to lendo as fics direito!!! BUÁÁ!!!! Já até me perdi!!! Nem sei mais do quê que eu to falando!!! Ah, ao povo que me elogiou pela tradução da outra fic e pelas outra fic que é minha eu agradeço muito!!! É bom ver que nosso trabalho que não é remunerado é apreciado... Eu chego a ficar triste, pois eu gostaria de escrever pra muuuitos escritores, mesmo para aqueles que eu já escrevi, mas não tenho tempo... Nem de escrever!!! Eu até revisei esse fic algumas vezes para ver se estava tudo certinho com ela...   
Bem gente, vamos parar de choradeira e vamos aos fatos: estou feliz por ter terminado outra fic e ainda mais contente por ter uma outra idéia em mente. Àqueles que me encorajaram a escrever e elogiaram a minha tradução, mesmo que nem tenham respondido, mas que tenham gostado assim mesmo, agradeço de pés juntos. Isso é bem estimulante. Mais do que açaí com graviola (*.*).   
Como já diz aquele velho ditado "Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido" (gostou Dee-chan? Já foi! Virou moda!!!^_^) Ah, Dee-chan! Por favor, termine logo aquela fic da vida no livro!!! Eu to começando a surtar!!!! É melhor eu parar se não eu vou transformar isso num e-mail...   
(D)- Já foi idiotice demais por hoje...   
(O)- OMAE O KOROSU!!!!   
  
  
  
Beijos e até...   
Otaku Chan#_# (a míope que tenta matar o Duo e acerta o Quatre e agora foge de Trowa -_-U)   
  
  



End file.
